1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp for a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a method for preventing a deformation (or dent) in the lens created during formation of lenses having a fish-eye lens portion and a cylindrical lens portion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A vehicular lamp, such as a vehicular marker lamp, for a motor vehicle has a lens with a fish-eye lens portion formed of a fish-eye lens and a cylindrical lens portion formed of a cylindrical lens. Because the thickness of the fish-eye lens portion and the cylindrical lens portion in a conventional lens as described is different, the cooling period for the respective portions during formation accordingly differs. This may deform the resultant lens, thereby creating the so called dent.